Jack Foster (City Girls)
Jack Foster is a ficitional character from London based drama series City Girls created by Hannah. Jack is represented by actor Mark Hapka . ''Mark Hapka ''is best known for his role as Zach in Ghost Whisperer: The Other Side and Ghost Whisperer. Mark guest starred on a number of shows including Greek, Cold Case and Hannah Montana. Mark then went on to star as Nathan Horton on Days of our Lives. After leaving Days in 2011, Mark starred in the film Beyond the Mat. You can follow actor Mark Hapka on Twitter . Casting During City Girls' first run, Jack was portrayed by Days of our Lives star Blake Berris, however Jack was recast at the beginning of Season Four and Mark Hapka took over the role. As City Girls debuted on Writer's Express, Mark portrayed the role of Jack from the beginning. Characterisation and Back Story Jack grew up as an only child with his parents Adam and Karen, he met the three girls at secondary school and has been part of their lives since. From a teenager, Jack developed a crush on Ashley which lasted for a number of years. Jack is the typical girl's best friend, he is fiercely loyal and protective and always someone to count on. Season One During the early season of City Girls, Jack played a low key role until he met unpredictable Sammy Davis, Sammy lit a spark in Jack and completely changed his life, not quite for the better. Ashley's meeting with her client Oscar led to a dramatic accident as his wife threw a cup of coffee in Ashley's face leading to a very serious facial injury. Jack gave everything up to pay for Ashley's plastic surgery, she awoke from her surgery with a somewhat confused view of Jack- she believed she was in love with him. But despite being in love with her for years, Jack had now found love with the inapproriate Sammy. In the season finale, Holly and Jack, having being dumped by Sammy sought solace in alcohol and each other as they fell into bed for a one night stand. Season Two Holly Newman couldn't believe it when she woke up next to her best friend Jack Foster. She was even more stunned when she realised that he didn't even remember their one night stand. Jack and his girlfriend Sammy Davis reunited, but when he remembered the truth about his one night stand, he was mortified. Despite his relationship with Sammy, Jack developed a bond with Holly's younger sister Nicole as she strugghed with an eating disorder. After discovering the truth about Sammy's fling with Drew Tyler, Jack dumped Sammy and declared his love for Nicole. However, Sammy wasn't about to let go of Jack that easily and in the season finale, Sammy revealed she was pregnant with Jack's baby. Season Three In one of City Girls' most twisted storylines, it was revealed that Sammy was faking her pregnancy. But in a cruel twist of fate, a flashback revealed that Sammy's pregnancy test gave her a false positive result and at the hospital she was told that because of complications with her abortion, she is unable to have children. Desperate to get Jack back, Sammy faked a pregnancy and arranged to adopt the baby of a young girl called Mia. Sean was the one manipulating the whole situation as a way of controlling Sammy. Drew soon found out when Jack accused him of being the father of Sammy's baby. Jack and Nicole's relationship hit the rocks as she spiralled into bulimia again. This ended with Holly giving permission to have Nicole sectioned into rehab. Sammy's lies were exposed as Sean Carver was revealed as Drew Tyler's killer and Sammy decided it was time to move on and she left London on good terms with Jack. In the season finale, Jack decided to leave and win back Nicole's love. Season Four Jack and Nicole's return created more than just the one surprise as they revealed that they had got married while away. However, reality soon hit the couple as Jack led himself into debt trying to provide a home and a life for his new wife. Jack suffered a violent beating from loan shark Ethan Buckley who soon resorted to desperate measures to punish Jack for his lack of repayment. Jack's one night stand with Holly came back to haunt him as Nicole found out the truth and refused to give him another chance. In a shock twist, loan shark Ethan tried to kill Jack by driving straight for him, Nicole pushed him out of the way and got caught in the crossfire leaving her in a coma. Season Four ended with Nicole's heart stopping as Jack begged doctors to save his wife's life. Season Five Season Five is due to begin in June 2014, it is set four years after the Season Four Finale. Only Shelley Hennig (Izzie), Rachel Melvin (Holly) and Julie Marie Berman (Ashley) have been confirmed to return.